


It goes like this

by TurquoiseCake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Karkat is only mentioned, Multi, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, Nudity, Peaceful, Post-Canon, dave has wings apparently, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseCake/pseuds/TurquoiseCake
Summary: Gentle, peaceful, calming. That was the intention. Post-cannon Dave and Jade shower together and cuddle naked in this brief slice of life comfort-fic.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 18





	It goes like this

It’s like this: 

She’s sitting on the windowsill biting her nails, the long white sleeves of her oversized blouse covering her palms. The paint on the frame of the window is pale, cracked and peeling. Sunlight warms her and softly silhouettes her as she brings her knees up to her chest. The view beyond her window never failed to make her breathing easier, as the fresh open air drifting up from the sea stretching away before her fills her lungs. In this way, Jade Harley breathes and rests in the window of her home. 

He comes home with the paper bags full of food and new clothes, carefully kicks the squeaky door shut behind him and sets it all down on the counter. The kitchen is full of sunlight soaking in through the thin white curtains, and in the light the mess is revealed, consisting of dishes in the sink, papers piled up by the box of pens, books, the laptop, tissue boxes, a basket of fruit, and so on. This place is dusty, but lived in. Putting his keys in the bowl, he starts to unbutton his shirt on his way up the stairs. Each one creaks under his feet, the wooden railing is getting loose. At the top of the stairs, Dave Strider, reunited with all his branching clones into one troubled man, kicks off his shoes and strips off to shower. 

The smell of his soap and the sound of the water wanders down the hall and finds its way to Jades senses, her little white wolf ears twitch, she sniffs and knows he’s home. After one more deep breath of the fresh sea air, she climbs down off the windowsill and pulls her shirt off, which was the only article of clothing she’d bothered to put on that morning. She knocks on the bathroom door, which has white peeling paint to match the windows. 

“Jade?” He answers from within.

“Can I join you?” She asks, resting her cheek lightly against the door. 

“Get in.” His voice sighs softly. 

She smiles and opens the door to be swathed in the warm steam that pours out from behind it, and shuts it behind her. “Want any help washing your wings?” She gently pulls aside the curtain and steps into the small bathtub with him. 

“I could use a hand, yea.” 

The black feathers around his collarbones trickle down the front of his chest and back into his wings, and she happily runs her hands through them. He sighs and hugs his arms to himself while she cards her fingers through the feathers and works water and soap into them, admiring the way wet skin glows in the light of the day peering in through the little fogged window in the ceiling. 

“Any word from Karkat?” She asks, working tension out of his shoulders. 

“I stopped by his office on the way to the store, he’s still got a lot of typical mayor work to do but he said he’d try to be home earlier today.” Dave hums, sways where he stands. “Do that again, the, no the other thing, yea that-“ He hums a little louder when she presses in just the right spot again. 

“It would be nice if he was able to come home sooner today, he’s been working so late recently.” She kisses his jaw from behind, takes him by the shoulders to turn him around, hands him her soap, and turns her back to him, pulling all her hair over one shoulder. 

He gets the hint and pours out some soap to start working into her shoulders, down her back, around her hips… 

“Think he’ll be back in time for dinner?” 

“Hopefully,” Dave nuzzles the top of her head to get a nice whiff of her hair, which could also use a wash, “I bought some wine for us to try while I was out, and some like, cute little sandwich things. They looked fun. I think you and Karks will like them.” 

“But we still haven’t fixed the table,” Jade reminded him gently, smiling as he liberally made sure her ass had no drought of soapage. “It’s still in five peices leaned up against the wall.” 

“We can have dinner on the floor, picnic style. There’ll be candles and everything, it’ll be awesome. Super romantic. Bitches love romance.” 

“uhuh, and bitches also love head scratches.” Jade turned to pat him on the cheek and hand him her shampoo. “Get washing, loverboy!” 

He chuckled lightly, pouring some out on his hand. “Yes ma’am.” The water and soap took time to work down into her thick, dark hair, but time was something they had absolutely no shortage of. 

After the shower, when they were all clean, Dave and Jade decided to simply lay out some towels on the bed and air dry while cuddling. Daylight glistened off of them, fresh air waffed in through the open window, all was light and peaceful and breezy. The mattress lay on the floor without a bed frame, although they really needed to get one, and beside it an old lamp sat gathering dust on the floor amidst a mess of misc little items. 

He took his time admiring her, the way her hair sprawled long and dark across the pillow, her calloused fingers and bitten nails so gentle on his cheek. The bed was so soft and comfortable when they lied on it together. Sunlight warmed them, so there was no need for blankets. Safety and comfort is found when you lay your head on a woman’s sternum with her arms cradling you, especially when that woman is Jade. Dave breathes in deep the fresh air from the open window and the smell of her, and relaxes completely. 

“I don’t wanna do jack shit today.” Dave mumbled into Jades shoulder as she stroked his damp hair. 

“Good, me either.” She muttered back.


End file.
